What the Water Gave Me
by Islandwitch
Summary: A revenge mission against Moriarty takes a strange turn for John Watson and Greg Lestrade and they quickly get in over their heads, but what exactly did they get into? Post Reichenbach. AU (well, not yet! But probably will be after the 3rd season premieres)


**A/N: This takes place after Reichenbach and there are possible spoilers for all episodes. This is my first Sherlock fic so I apologize if the characters are in any way OOC.**

* * *

Jim Moriarty wasn't a man to mess with; John Watson knew this quite well considering all the trouble he'd gone through to find the man. Sherlock's death still weighed heavily on John's mind but one thought had invaded the fog of his sorrow; Jim Moriarty still lived, and that wasn't acceptable. John had gone to Greg Lestrade a week after Sherlock's funereal and talked the ex-detective into helping him track Moriarty. Not that it had taken much talking, Greg's career would have gone down the drain anyway after the scandal of Sherlock's suicide but Greg's guilty feelings on not doing more to help the consulting detective had caused him to turn in his badge and leave before any inquiry could even be started. Now the two of them crouched low on a rooftop in Croatia as they watched Moriarty through a window on the third floor of the building opposite them, Moriarty was standing in the kitchen of a small apartment, he had headphones on and was swaying slowly to some beat as he pretended to conduct the music with the hand not holding his iPod. John grimaced and glanced sideways at Greg who shook his head 'not yet' said his look. John knew he was right, move to soon and they would lose any chance they had at surprising him and who knew how many innocent people were in that building? John didn't want anyone else to get hurt but still, the waiting was starting to get to him; he'd never been this edgy before Sherlock's death and he could only hope he didn't blow everything by forgetting his training and losing his patience.

Greg shifted slightly and eyed John reflectively, he knew John was convinced that Moriarty had somehow coerced Sherlock into jumping but not knowing what exactly had happened on the roof kept them both guessing and it was driving them insane. Greg had managed to keep his cool a little better than John but neither of them liked waiting; truthfully, Greg wasn't sure he wanted to do this, he knew there was no going back if they killed a man, even a man like Moriarty... but was there any going back anyway? 'Not really' he thought to himself as he considered their options and thought about how broken they both already were.

* * *

Croatia - Inside the apartment

Jim smiled to himself as he imagined the scene on the rooftop of the yellow building outside his window; he had happily planned this little exercise when he realized Sherlock's pet was hunting him and he knew it was going to be fun. The chase had actually been rather thrilling to plan, almost as much fun as planning his fake death on the roof of St Bartholomew's Hospital... eh, almost... but nothing would ever beat the look on Sherlock's face when Jim "blew his brains out", he grinned broadly at that thought and idly wondered why he hadn't had a camera filming the momentous occasion.

"Must you really do this?" came a voice from the corner "you don't have to kill them, you could easily disappear and they'd never find you"

Jim looked at the man that was tied tightly to an uncomfortable looking chair "oh but what fun would that be?" he asked his eyes widening into a sad expression as he pouted at the man.

"What is the fun of killing two men that have nothing left to live for?" asked the man wrinkling his nose in distaste at the look on Jim's face "wouldn't it be more fun to watch them live with the knowledge that they failed their friend?"

"Are you suggesting that's what I do?" smirked Jim "I could do that" he mused before smiling madly at the man "but that would make you happy and we can't have that"

"Why would it make me happy? I don't care what happens to them" said the man disdainfully.

"I think we both know you've already proved otherwise" Moriarty tucked his iPod into his pocket and looked at the man smugly "I hold all the cards" he turned back to the window and began to wave wildly with one hand as he opened one of the panes of glass.

"HELLO Doctor Watson! And former Detective Inspector Lestrade too! It's so good to see you again" he shouted.

"NO!" yelled the man in the corner but his plea fell on deaf ears as Moriarty signaled to his men on the roof beside the yellow building and flashes of light filled the tiny apartment.

* * *

Croatia - Rooftop - John and Greg

The wait had grown far beyond tedious but by this point Moriarty had moved away from the window and John didn't have a clean shot even if he wanted to take it. A few minutes later Moriarty moved back in view; his iPod was nowhere to be seen and he had a wild look on his face as he smiled and opened one pane of the window. The next minute he was yelling to them and waving.

"Get your head down" ordered John quickly and he and Greg dropped to the ground and rolled away from their position, they heard a muffled yell from the apartment and then there were pops of light as several somethings exploded above them.

"What are those?" Greg asked as John grasped the door to the staircase and pulled it open enough for them to squeeze inside.

John shrugged "probably something new, I haven't seen them before"

"Of course Moriarty has the latest weaponry" Greg shook his head and stood up "we've got to get out of here and fast" he started down the stairs but turned back when he saw John wasn't with him.

"What is it John?"

John raised his head enough for Greg to see the puzzled look on his face.

"There's someone else in that apartment" the Doctor stated.

"So?"

"So, whoever it was yelled something that sounded suspiciously like 'no' why?"

Greg sighed heavily as he came to the only logical conclusion.

"Moriarty's got a prisoner or an unwilling helper" he surmised "so what do we do?"

"Nothing" came a voice from behind them.

Greg whirled around with his gun raised but he stopped in shock as he saw a familiar face.

"Sherlock..." he whispered.


End file.
